1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to water toys.
2. Prior Art
An experienced diver diving down unassisted is relatively easy, and ascending is also easy and unexciting. Therefore, underwater propulsion devices have been invented for propelling the diver for more excitement. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,803 to Gallo and 6,461,204 to Takura et al. However, such devices further reduce the physical exertion required to dive. Also, they are motorized so that they are complicated, and must be relatively large to house a large enough motor and batteries to provide practical thrust.